1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method and, more particularly, to an information processing technique in an information processing apparatus having a hot folder function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a user who wants to transmit electronic data to an image forming apparatus and print it generally activates a printer driver, sets, on it, various kinds of attribute information for print processing, and then transmits the electronic data to the image forming apparatus.
Recently, however, a “hot folder” is used to improve the operability in print processing. The hot folder causes an image forming apparatus to execute print processing based on preset attribute information (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-118095).
Using the hot folder, a user can make an image forming apparatus execute desired print processing complying with attribute information only by putting (drag & drop) electronic data (without executing various operations in print processing).
However, the user needs to set in advance the attribute information to be set in the hot folder. For example, if the configuration of an image forming apparatus of a transmission destination has changed, the user must change the settings of all associated hot folders every time. Hence, when the image forming apparatus has changed its configuration, the hot folder imposes a heavy operation load on the user.
Additionally, when the user inputs electronic data by drag & drop, the hot folder transmits the electronic data to the image forming apparatus and causes it to execute print processing independently of whether the set attribute information matches the configuration of the image forming apparatus. For this reason, if the user fails to change the settings, the image forming apparatus executes inappropriate print processing.
To prevent this, the system may be designed to confirm at the time of drag & drop of electronic data whether the attribute information set in the hot folder matches the configuration of the image forming apparatus, and if the attribute information and configuration do not match, notify the user of it.
However, if the user must receive the notification in every drag & drop, and investigate and change attribute information that requires change, the operability of the hot folder in print processing becomes poor, resulting in inconvenience for the user.